Don't Leave Me Again
by ryuzakki Hana
Summary: Sakura sekolah di KHS demi mengejar cowok pujaannya. tapi Sakura malah selalu bermasalah dengan Sasuke, kakak kelasnya. Tapi dibalik pertengkarannya dengan Sasuke, ternyata Sasuke menyimpan perasaan. perasan apa itu? silahkan baca ficnya,,
1. Chapter 1

Konichiwa! Watashi wa Chiiria desu! Hajimemashite! :)

saya adalah author amatiran yang mencoba terjun ke dunia Fanfic. Dan fic ini adalah fic pertama Chiiria sebagai author, jadi kalo jelek jangan dimarahin ya!*nggak kok, palingan ditabok*

Warning  
gaje, abal, typo, OOC dan masih banyak lagi.

Pairing  
SasuSaku, SasoSaku

Disclaimer  
punya murid saya, Mashashi Kishimoto*plaak*  
iya deh punya Mashashi-sensei, saya cuma pinjem doank.

Fic ini terinspirasi dari manga 'Glass Girl'

Among the two princes idol Chapter 1.  
First sight

Pagi hari di sebuah stasiun kereta yang dipenuhi ratusan orang yang tlah siap untuk beraktivitas, kebanyakan adalah siswa-siswi yang hendak kesekolah. Salah satunya adalah gadis berambut pink yang memiliki nama yang indah, Haruno Sakura.

"Ino, bagaimana penampilanku?" tanya sakura yang sedari tadi khawatir dengan penampilannya. Maklum saja, karena ia menyukai seseorang yang setiap pagi naik kereta yang sama dengan sakura.

"Sudah! Sudah rapi kok! Pokoknya cantik deh!" Puji Ino supaya dia sedikit tenang. "Eh! Tuh Mr. S udah dateng." Sahut Ino ketika melihat pria pujaan sakura datang. Seorang cowok berambut merah, bermata hazel, tinggi dan wajahnya baby face sedang bercanda-ria dengan teman-temannya. Dari seragamnya dapat disimpulkan bahwa ia adalah siswa KHS.

"A-Apa? Aduh, bagaimana ini, Ino aku gugup sekali." Ucap Sakura.

"Jangan gugup, rileks ok? Tarik nafas dan..." Ino mendorong sakura dari belakang saat kakak pujaan hati berjalan di depannya.

BRUKK!

"Aduuh!" Sakura merintih saat ia terjatuh karena terbentur seseorang.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya cowok bermata hazel pada Sakura.

Sementara itu Ino bersorak dalam hati.

"Eh? Iya, aku tidak apa-apa." jawab Sakura sambil berdiri "M-maaf, aku tidak sengaja." Sakura membungkuk.

"Jangan minta maaf padaku, karena yang kau tabrak itu cowok onyx itu." ucap cowok hazel.

Sakura langsung memandang cowok yang dimaksud, cowok tinggi bermata onyx dan rambutnya mencuat ke belakang mirip pantat ayam, meskipun begitu dia tampan. "Maafkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja." Ucap Sakura.

"Hn." jawabnya singkat kemudian berlalu.

"Hei, Siapa namamu?" Tanya pria hazel.

"A-aku Sakura, Haruno Sakura." Sakura blushing.

"Baiklah Sakura, ini kuberikan padamu. Datang ya!" Ucap pria hazel sambil memberikan kertas pada sakura kemudian menyusul pria onyx tadi.

Ino datang dari balik tembok. "Apa itu, sakura?"

Sakura membukanya. "Sepertinya undangan. Eh! Bukan, ini tiket festival untuk merayakan kelulusan siswa kelas 3 KHS."

"Wah! Dia mengundangmu untuk datang kesana." Ucap Ino bersemangat.

"Yang benar? Dia mengundangku?" tanya Sakura tidak percaya. Ino mengangguk. Sesaat kemudian Sakura dan Ino sudah meloncat-loncat kegirangan.

~*oOo*~

Dan hari dimana festival itu dimulai telah tiba. Sakura datang ke KHS, namun tidak ditemani sahabat karibnya, Ino. Karena tiket itu terbatas dan hanya segelintir orang luar yang boleh mengunjungi festival ini.

"Wah! Festivalnya meriah sekali. Tapi dalam suasana begini mana mungkin aku bisa menemukan Mr. S?" Sakura kebingungan. Secara tidak sengaja ia melihat sosok Mr. S di atas panggung. Kelihatan dari rambutnya yang merah.

"Itu seperti Mr. S?" tanya sakura pada dirinya sendiri, lalu ia putuskan untuk masuk kedalam kerumunan orang yang sedang bersorak. Rata-rata penonton meneriakkan kata 'SASUKE!'. Dan sebagian meneriakkan 'SASORI'

'benar, itu Mr. S. Semua gadis sepertinya meneriakkan Sasuke. Mungkin namanya Sasuke. Lalu Sasori itu, mungkin cowok emo bermata onyx yang bermain gitar itu.' pikir Sakura.

"Eh.. Aduh.. E.. Permisi.." Ucap sakura yang sedang berusaha menuju barisan depan.

"Eh, maaf" Sahut seorang remaja bermata lavender dan berambut Indigo, gadis itu barusan menyenggol sakura. Sakura tersenyum.

"Kau mau kedepan?" tanya gadis Indigo. Sakura mengangguk.

"Ayo aku antar, gadis manis." Ucapnya sambil menarik tangan Sakura.

Sesaat kemudian Sakura sudah berada tepat di depan panggung yang tidak terlalu tinggi. "Terimakasih ka..." Ucapan Sakura terhenti karena si gadis Indigo itu telah menghilang.

Sakura pun ikut bersorak dengan yang lainnya. Meneriakkan sebuah nama yaitu 'SASUKE!'

~*oOo*~

1 Bulan Kemudian.

Hari ini adalah hari dan MOS pertama bagi para murid baru termasuk Sakura dan Ino. Untuk mengawali MOS Pertama ini Sakura harus bangun kesiangan dan terlambat.

Sakura berlari menuju barisan, tapi larinya mendadak berhenti karena sebuah suara. "Hei Kau, bocah pink."

"Kenapa kau terlambat." tanya cowok berambut pantat ayam dengan nada dingin.

'kakak ini kan temennya kak Sasuke.' Batin Sakura.

"Kau tuli atau bisu? Jawab aku!" Perintah Si Pantat ayam.

"A-Aku.. Maaf kak, tadi aku bangun kesiangan dan ketinggalan kereta." jawab Sakura.

"Skorjam 15 kali!" ucapnya singkat.

"Apa?" Sakura nggak paham.

"Sekarang!"

Sakura langsung skorjam sesuai perintah OSIS Gila satu ini.

~*oOo*~

"Dasar pantat ayam nyebelin!" Sakura mengoceh dikantin.

"Emangnya kenapa sih, Sakura?" tanya Ino.

"Itu tuh si Tatib angkuh plus dingin nyebelin banget. Aku disuruh skorjam 15 kali udah gitu dikerjain mulu dari tadi." Jelas Sakura sambil berkobar-kobar lalu menelan sesendok mie ayam.

"TATIB yang mana?"

"Yang rambutnya mirip pantat ayam. Yang angkuh dan dingin nggak punya ekspresi."

"Oh! Kak Sasuke?"

"Bukan. Kak Sasuke kan baik. Tapi kakak yang ini nyebelin. Kalau tidak salah namanya Sasori. Itu loh temennya Mr. S"

"Sasori? Sasori itu kan kakak bermata Hazel. Kalau Sasuke ya si Onyx ganteng itu." Ucap Ino membenarkan.

"Ha? Jadi.. Mr. S pujaan Hatiku itu namanya Sasori? Jadi selama ini..."

T  
B  
C

.akhirnya fic pertama saya udah terbit. Huft capek juga saya.. Maaf ya, di fic ini ada beberapa karakter yang berbeda dari aslinya...

Yasud lah... Review ya! ;-) 


	2. gadis masa lalu Sasuke

Gomenesai Minna-san. Saya terlambat Update. Padahal libulan panjang.. Hehe.. Maklumlah penyakit males lagi mewabah.

Oia, sebelum Saia lanjutin ceritanya. Saya mau bales reviews dulu ya!

Pink Uchiha: Arigatou udah mau reviews, apalagi kamu adalah orang pertama yang reviews Fic aku. Hehe..

Yuuki d'phantom Girl: Arigatou dah R. Fic ini emang kcepetan. Saya juga nyadar. Tapi mohon dimaklumi, saya memang pemula yang Gaje. Hehe.. Terima kasih atas kritiknya.. RnR terus ya!

Amonymouse Me: Arigatou dah Review. Ya deh, saya coba cari ide lain*1 abad baru dapet*.

Namikaze Sakura: Thx dah Review. Alurnya emang kecepetan, tapi semoga chapter ini enggak ya..

Just Ana: Thx dah Review. Saya pernah baca manga Glass girl yang chap 1 doank. Judulnya ya Glass Girl, trus saya cari di Internet, ternyata Judul aslinya Binetsu Shoujo. Kalau Scout Jump saya belom tahu ceritanya. RnR terus ya!

Hehe: Thx dah Review. Makasih juga udah do'ain fic saya bnyak yg review..

Disclaimer  
Naruto punya Om Masashi Kishimoto. Tapi fic ini punya Chiiria pacarnya YamaDa Ryosuke*ngaku-ngaku-dikejar2 FGnya Ryosuke-*

Rate: T

Pairing: SasuSaku, SasoSaku.

Warning: Gaje, abal, Aneh, Lebay, Alur Maksa, , berantakan, Dsb.

Chapter sebelumnya:

"Sasori? Sasori itu kan kakak bermata Hazel. Kalau Sasuke ya si Onyx ganteng itu." Ucap Ino membenarkan.

"Ha? Jadi.. Mr. S pujaan Hatiku itu namanya Sasori? Jadi selama ini..."

Chapter 2. Menyebalkan!

"Jadi selama ini... Selama ini aku salah menyebut nama orang donk?" Sakura baru sadar.

"Tentu saja!"

"Aduh gawat! Semua orang menyangka aku menyukai Pantat Ayam itu." Sakura panik. "Bagaimana ini? Aku malu sekali. Jangan-jangan pantat ayam itu ikut-ikutan salah paham?"

"Memangnya gimana sih ceritanya?" Tanya Ino.

Sakura menceritakan semua dari awal.

~*oOo*~

MOS di Hari kedua adalah penderitaan bagi Sakura. Dia dihukum lari lapangan 15 kali gara-gara nggak pake kaos kaki belang, ditambah lagi dengan hukuman berdiri dengan 1 kaki di depan kantin cuma gara-gara ganggu Sasuke yang lagi makan siang. Hmmb, benar-benar kejam

"Kak Sasuke! Udah ya! Capek nih!" Pinta Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Ku bilang tunggu sampai aku selesai makan." Jawabnya ketus. Kebetulan sasuke duduk di meja depan kantin.

"Dasar pantat ayam kejam! Sialan! Kenapa selalu saja dia yang menghukumku?" Gerutu Sakura berbisik lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Jangan macam-macam. Aku bisa mendengar apa yang kau katakan." Ancam Sasuke.

Sakura langsung diam. Walaupun dalam hati ia mengutuk Sasuke.

Sasori datang menhampiri Sasuke, sahabatnya. Dia juga termasuk OSIS bagian tatib.

"Hei Sasuke! Apa kau tidak terlalu kejam dengan gadis pink itu?" Tanya Sasori sambil.

"Biarkan saja. Itu pantas untuknya." ucap Sasuke sambil melahap sesendok nasi goreng extra tomat yang terakhir.

"Jangan menghukumnya begitu keras." Hinata mengingatkan.

"Hn." Sasuke ber'Hn-ria. "Aku duluan." pamit Sasuke lalu menghampiri Sakura.  
"Marmut(nama sakura saat mos), hukumanmu sudah selesai!" Ucap Sasuke. Tidak ada jawaban. Sasuke kaget melihat wajah Sakura yang pucat, lalu ia tempelkan tangannya di dahi Sakura, panas. Tiba-tiba tubuh Sakura jatuh ke arah Sasuke, untung saja reflek Sasuke baik.

Sasori dan Hinata kaget dan langsung menghampiri Sasuke.

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Hinata.

"Dia pingsan." Jawab Sasuke sambil memandang wajah pucat Sakura. "Biar aku yang urus." ucap Sasuke lalu menggendong Sakura ala bridal style.

Sasuke menidurkan Sakura di kasur. Lalu mengobatinya dan menjaganya.

30 Menit kemudian.

Mata Sakura mulai terbuka sedikit demi sedikit. Dari buram menuju terang.

"Kau sudah bangun." terdengar sebuah suara berat yang familiar di telinga Sakura. Yup Sasuke.

"Kak pantat ayam." Sakura memastikan.

"Ini masih area sekolah ditambah lagi masih jam MOS. Aku bisa menambah hukumanmu." Ucap Sasuke.

'Dasar sok disiplin.' Batin Sakura.

"Iya deh! Maaf." Ucap Sakura.

"Minumlah obatnya." Sasuke mengulurkan sejumlah obat. Sakura memandang Sasuke. Terlihat sekali wajah Sasuke yang Ogah-ogahan.

"Nggak usah! Aku sudah baikan." Sakura menolak.

"Cewek lemah nggak usah sok kuat. Minum obatnya sekarang! Ini perintah." Ucap Sasuke.

'mentang-mentang jadi Tatib, bisanya ngejek, marah-marah dan merintah-merintah.' Batin sakura. Sakura menyambar obat di tangan Sasuke lalu meminumnya.

"SAKURA!" Teriak Ino sambil masuk ke dalam UKS. "Eh? Kak Sasuk? Maaf, aku tidak tau kalau kau disini."

"Hn." Sasuke sok cool. "Urus temanmu ini!" perintahnya pada Ino kemudian keluar dari UKS.

"Sakura, bagaimana kau bisa pingsan? Apa dia menyakitimu?" Tanya Ino.

"Tidak, eh.. Iya, ee.. Maksudku aku pingsan karena kelelahan. Bukan karena disiksa pantat ayam itu." Jelas Sakura.

"Memangnya kenapa kau di hukum?" tanya Ino.

"Jadi gini, tadi aku dihukum minta tanda tangan seluruh tatib sama kak Sasuke. Nah, pas aku laporan, dia sedang makan. Dia marah dan menghukumku dengan berdiri satu kaki di depan Kantin.

"kau sih ya tidak mengerti situasi."

"Kenapa aku yang disalahkan? Dia saja yang sensi sama aku." Sakura merajuk.

"Iya deh! Kak Sasuke salah. Sakura benar" Kata Ino. "Oia, nih minum obatnya."

Sakura mengangguk. Lalu meminum obatnya dengan tenang.

~*oOo*~

Hari sial bagi Sakura akan berakhir di hari ini, karena hari ini terakhir MOS. Untuk merayakan hari terakhir MOS para OSIS mengadakan pensi di lapangan belakang. Yah untuk sekedar menghilangkan strees para peserta MOS yang disiksa habis-habisan tanpa sisa(?)

Seluruh siswa tumpah jadi satu di depan panggung. Mungkin jika dilihat dari panggung seperti ribuan semut yang memenuhi lapangan. sebanyak itulah Siswa KHS. Tidak heran sekolah ini menjadi sekolah paling elit di Tokyo.

Jika semua sibuk menonton pensi, maka Sakura lebih memilih jalan-jalan. Entah kemana, yang penting jauh dari kerumunan yang berisik dan penuh sesak itu. Bukan berarti dia anti sosial yg benci keramaian, tapi ia tidak punya alasan untuk ikut berdesakan disana. Lagi pula belum tentu Sasori akan bermain dengan bandnya di panggung.

Gadis berambut pink panjang sepunggung itu berjalan ke arah pepohonan yang berada di ujung lapangan. Sepi, sejuk, sunyi dan nyaman, itulah hawa yang terpancar dari tempat ini. Lalu Sakura duduk di bawah pohon maple, Sendiri.

Pandangan mata Sakura menyusuri setiap inci tempat itu. Mendadak emerald indah itu berhenti disatu titik. Rambut hitam kelam melambai-lambai tertiup angin di balik pohon sakura yang lumayan tua. Karena penasaran, Sakura mendekati pohon itu. Mencari tahu sosok di balik pohon yang mempunyai nama serupa dengannya.

"Sasuke-Senpai?" Gumam Sakura, Sakura berjongkok. cowok paling terkenal di KHS saat ini ada di depan Sakura, dengan mata tertutup dan tangan terlipat di dada, dia tertidur. "Dia pingsan atau tidur ya?"

Sakura menggerakkan telapak tangannya di depan wajah Sasuke.

Kau yang membunuhnya! Kau yang membunuh Kaname..

"Ini shushi untukmu. Aku membuatnya bersama ibuku." Gadis kecil berambut pink memberikan sebuah Shushi pada Sasuke kecil.

"Terimakasih Kaname. Kau baik sekali." Balas Sasuke kecil dengan senyum sumringah.

"Ayo Kaname! Kejar aku. Hahaha..." Sasuke kecil berkejar-kejaran dengan gadis kecil benama Kaname.

"Sasuke-kun, jangan lari!" Seru Kaname.

Perintah kaname bagaikan mantra di telinga Sasuke, buktinya Sasuke seketika berhenti di tengah jalan raya. Tapi yang sebenarnya terjadi, Sasuke berdiam diri karena ada sebuah mobil yang siap menghantam tubuhnya.

"SASUKE AWAS!"

Semuanya jadi gelap, hanya suara tangis yang terdengar.

Mata Sasuke terbuka, lalu orang pertama yang ia lihat adalah gadis berambut pink dewasa. Bukan Kaname tapi Sakura. Sasuke baru saja bermimpi.

"Sasuke.. Sasuke-Senpai?" Sakura memangil nama Sasuke.

Sasuke kaget. "Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Sakura mengankat sebelah alisnya. "Ini kan tempat umum. Jadi terserah aku ada disini atau di manapun." Jawab Sakura. "Kenapa kau tidur disini? Tadi ku kira kau sudah mati."

"Jadi kau berharap aku mati?" Tanya Sasuke ketus.

"Jutek banget sih?" Ejek Sakura. "Eh? Kenapa tidurmu sampai berkeringat? Jangan-jangan kau ... Mimpi basah ya?" tebak Sakura sambil mengerjai Sasuke.

"Dasar cewek baka. Sok tau banget sih." Sergah Sasuke.

"Tuh kan marah. Pasti mimpi basah beneran."

"Ngomong sekali lagi, Awas kau..." Ancam Sasuke.

"Awas kenapa? Aku tidak takut. Kau bukan senior yang harus di hormati lagi."

"Kalau bicara lagi. Kucium kau." Ancaman satu ini berhasil membuat Sakura diam. Walaupun sedikit semburat merah terukir di pipinya. Tapi agaknya gengsi lebih dominan dalam sifat Sakura. Ia tak mau kalah dengan Sasuke, walaupun hanya kalah dalam adu argumen.

"Coba saja. Kau mana berani?" Sakura meremehkan.

"Jadi kau mau mencobanya ya?" Sasuke menyeringai. Seringai indah yang mempesona. Lalu ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sakura. Sakura yang gugup langsung mundur-mundur hingga terbentur pohon. Ia tidak bisa kemana-mana lagi, apalagi setelah Sasuke menempatkan tangannya di samping kepala Sakura.

"A-apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura setengah menantang. Egonya belum runtuh.

"Bukannya kau ingin mencobanya?" Tanya Sasuke dengan seringai menggoda.

"Kau ngomong apa sih? Sudahlah aku mau pergi." Ucap Sakura berusaha menghindar. Sakura menepis tangan Sasuke lalu beranjak pergi. Tapi tangan kekar Sasuke lebih kuat. Sasuke menghempaskan Sakura ke batang pohon dan ...

CUP

Sasuke berhasil merebut sebuah ciuman dari bibir Sakura. Mata Sakura melebar. Tubuhnya kaku, entah karena terlalu kaget, atau karena sensasi dari ciuman itu. Tiba-tiba wajah Sasori terlintas di fikirannya. Ia langsung mendorong Sasuke, otomatis ciuman itu terhenti.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Dasar pantat ayam.. Tau tidak, itu ciuman pertamaku. Padahal ciuman itu hanya akan ku berikan pada orang yang kusukai." Cerocos Sakura saking paniknya.

"Dasar cewek. Memang apa artinya ciuman pertama?" tanya Sasuke enteng.

"Orang sepertimu mana tahu artinya? Bahkan arti cinta pun, pasti kau tidak tahu. Makanya kau seenaknya begini." Sakura benar-benar marah. "Dasar pantat ayam jelek, dodol, nonol, nyebeliiin!" Sakura berlari meninggalkan Sasuke.


End file.
